


Return by death

by Axodique



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Return by Death (Re:Zero), no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axodique/pseuds/Axodique
Summary: Noé Raffaello can somehow go back in time by dying. Suffering ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

No one expected this.

No one expected the colossal titan to appear again today. Yet it did. Five years after the fall of wall Maria, it was here to destroy her sister wall, Rose.

Noé Raffaello, a graduate from the 104th training corps, didn't expect this either. Which is probably why he was stuck in the hand of a titan, about to get eaten.

Surely this couldn't be the end, right? Someone is bound to notice and come to his rescue, right? The bizarre giant's mouth was getting closer and closer, his heart beating faster and faster, his cries becoming louder and louder.

Yet, nobody came.

"are you alright Noé?"

"Huh?" "You've been staring into nothingness for five minutes now."

"Where am I? What happened? Where's the colossal? Did wall Rose fall? Didn't you d-"

As soon as he uttered the first syllable of the word 'Die' time seemed to stop around him. Weird hands appeared out of nowhere, entered his chest, and grasped his heart. Time resumed.

"What are you talking about? The wall's fine, and there's no titans as far as I can tell. Stop daydreaming, Idiot."

The one calling him an idiot is Zenon Jayant, his best and only friend in the training corps. While he did get along with everyone else, Zenon was the only one he got close enough to to call a friend.

"Wait Zenon, what day is it again?"

"How could you forget what day it is? We're literally graduating today."

"Oh."

He, Noé Raffaello, had somehow gone back in time.


	2. Arc 1 - Trost part 1

(after the graduation ceremony)

Even though it should be impossible, it was the first thing that came to his mind. He knows it was real, because, while it's hard to tell if you're dreaming while you're dreaming, it's pretty easy to tell that the dream was a dream when you wake up. And if he was still in the dream, then what is happening right now doesn't matter anyways.

After that train of thought, he grew uncertain. What would he do now? I mean, it's not every day you discover you have a time-altering power. He couldn't even tell anyone about this power, and what happened in the old future, as shown by what happened earlier. He decided it was best to let things play out as they did until the colossal titan appeared, to verify if his theory is true. If the same things did happen then he really had gone back in time.

He wanted to be there when the colossal titan appeared, to prevent it from destroying the gate. He didn't know how he would achieve that, but he'd try. He wasn't even on cannon cleaning duty last time, but he was sure he could convince his superiors to put him on there.

But his second most important goal was to save his only friend, Zenon, no matter what. He was the only person he ever got this close with, although, most people would probably call this a regular friendship.

* * *

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation the other cadets on cannon cleaning duty were having, The Colossal titan could appear any minute now after all, until some girl pulled out meat from under her jacket! Did she have a death wish or something?

"...officer's food storage" was the part where he started to pay attention. The others were, understandably, just as surprised as he was.

"Sasha, are you trying to get thrown into an isolation cell?" "So you really are an idiot." "Idiocy is some scary stuff."

"Let's split it between us later. We'll slice it and sandwich it with bread..." She said before… vibrating? Seriously, what was wrong with this girl?

He had seen enough and stopped paying attention again while going back to his work. His thoughts drifted back to the Colossal titan. Could he really do this? What if it was just a second chance and he wasted it by coming here? Time travel could be only a one-time thing. He didn't even know the conditions to activating this mysterio-

_Holy shit it's here_

The Destroyer of wall Maria was looking at them. Noé froze on the spot. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything against this tool of mass destruction.

Noé was just your normal, average cadet recruit. He wasn't special. He didn't have an amazing amount of willpower, he wasn't smart, and he certainly wasn't a combat genius like Mikasa.

He was just Noé.

"Shit, Noé!"

And Noé couldn't possibly do anything to this very well named titan. And he couldn't possibly do anything against the ground that was rapidly approaching.

* * *

"are you alright Noé? Oi, Noé!"

Noé didn't respond, as he was still under primal fear, fear of the skinless giant. After a few seconds of trying to get Noé's attention, Zenon decided he had enough and gave him a light slap on the back of the head.

"...There's nothing we can do. We can't fight them. They're too strong. We can't we can't we can't we can't we ca-" Noé started to say before getting slapped again.

"Calm down Noé. What happened to make you suddenly so frightened? Are you talking about the titans?"

" _No_ , I was talking about Shadis- OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT THE TITANS! There's nothing we can do. I changed my mind, I'm going into the garrison. Well, that's if I somehow get past tro-"

Like last time, time seemed to have stopped. Hands spurt out of nowhere and slithered their way into his chest, his heart being mercilessly crushed, although not enough to kill him, before resuming time.

"… Weren't we supposed to join the scouts together? Did those three years of training mean nothing to you, Noé?!" Zenon asked crushed, before starting to walk away.

"Wait, Zenon!"

It was useless. Zenon had enough and continued to walk away. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

_I fucked up._


End file.
